


Coming Clean

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Time, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: I wanted to write more in this AU where Stiles and Derek have a young son named Mac.It's nothing but goop.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more in this AU where Stiles and Derek have a young son named Mac.
> 
> It's nothing but goop.

(1)

“My friend Bianca Maria says she’s marrying her boyfriend Eddie Perez after school tomorrow,” Mac announces from amidst mounds of bubble bath suds.

“That’s nice, Mac,” Derek replies, just wanting him to finish his bath.

“Kids can get _married!?_ ” Mac cries, shocked at the news.

Returning to the present, “No,” Derek says. “Not till they’re eighteen.”

“I’m not getting married _ever_ ,” Mac declares, abruptly adding, “ _Unleeeess_ …”

“Unless?”

“Unless I can marry _you,_ Papa. Or else Daddy.”

“But, Mac, Daddy and I are already married. To each other.”

Mac holds out his hands, offering the obvious solution: “It’ll be a _secret!”_

(2)

“Mac,” Derek starts explaining then opts for something he hopes easier than unraveling kid-logic. “If you marry Daddy, and not me, my feelings might get hurt, don’t you think? Or if you marry me and not Dad—”

He doesn’t finish before Mac sloshes sideways to wrap his wet arms round Derek’s neck.

“Alright, Papa, I’ll marry _you_ , ‘cause you cry lots more than Daddy.”

Derek can hear Stiles’s off key rendition of _Another One Bites the Dust_  at his desk downstairs. He’s had three jobs due; must’ve just finished one.

At the sound, Derek smiles to himself.

“You’re right, Mac.”


End file.
